¿cuáles son tus sentimientos?
by Kathy Kawaiii
Summary: Rukia se siente intranquila... ¿que es ese sentimiento que tiene cada vez que esta cerca de Ichigo? ¿que pasara cuando alguien inesperado aparezca en sus vidas intentando separarlos? poco a poco se darán cuenta que sus sentimientos son mutuos. IchiRuki 1000%


hola personitas kawaiii, este es mi primer fic... lo escribí hace como un año pero no hace mucho volví a hablar con una de mis nee~chan que me inspiro a subir este hermoso fic. espero les agrade y sobre todo le adragesco a mi hermosa Mazzy nee~chan por ayudarme, por inspirarme y por resolver mis dudas ^^ no se que haría sin ti nee~chan, además quiero agradecer a Fran nee~chan por que cuando escribí este fic ella fue de las primeras en apoyarme y en confiar en mi ^^ tkmmmmm nee~chan y también quiero agradecer a Dann~san mi mejor amigo, que a pesar de que no le gusta el shojou y no sabe mucho mucho de Bleach me apoyo y leyó mi historia :3 arigatou :3

sin mas por el momento, los dejo con la historia ^^ espero sea de su agrado :)

Bleach no me pertenece... le pertenece a nuestro hermoso y siempre Troll Tite~sensei ^^ solo me pertenece esta loca historia y Aoki~sama ^^

El reloj empezó a sonar tan fuerte que Ichigo no tuvo otro remedio más que aventarlo contra la pared para que dejara de sonar, en ese momento reacciono, dio un brinco fuera de la cama buscando su ropa.

-Rukia! Nos hemos quedado dormidos, es súper tarde! ¿Por qué demonios no te has levantado ya? –su frustración era tan grande al no obtener respuesta que empezó a golpear la puerta del armario –Rukia! ya levántate ! –Ichigo un poco extrañado empezó a abrir poco a poco el armario… ¿y si la encuentro aun dormida? O ¿y si se está cambiando? Pero entonces, porque no me contesta!

Al abrir por completo el armario se da cuenta que no hay nadie ahí –si se iba a parar temprano por qué no me despertó? – dijo Ichigo con una mezcla de enojo ¬¬

-Ichi~nii ya está el desayuno, si no te apuras no llegaras a la escuela! –dijo Yuzu desde la puerta de la habitación.

-es cierto! –recordó Ichigo –no tengo hambre Yuzu, comeré algo en la escuela –dijo Ichigo mientras corría escalera abajo antes de salir de la casa.

Mientras corría Ichigo por la calle, ya se le había pasado el enojo, ahora en su rostro se veía un poco de incertidumbre -¿en donde se encuentra esa enana? ¿Por qué se fue sin avisarme? Ella no haría eso si no fuera porque algo grave ocurrió… ¿habrá pasado algo en la sociedad de almas? Y si era tan urgente ¿Por qué no me dijo nada? ¿Qué acaso no somos un equipo? –protestaba Ichigo -¿y si nunca vuelve? ¿Por qué no se despidió de mí? –la mente de Ichigo había entrado en caída libre, estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no vio cuando Inoue lo saludaba al llegar a la entrada del salón, sin espera un minuto y viendo que el profesor estaba distraído Ichigo corrió a sentarse en su banca.

-llegas tarde Kurosaki~kun –dijo una voz muy familiar para Ichigo, el no sabía cómo contestar… tenía muchas emociones en ese momento; enojo, frustración y sobre todo alivio, opto por no contestarle, sabía que si decía algo terminarían peleando como siempre, solo se limito a suspirar largamente.

-te estoy hablando, no te hagas el desentendido… ¿ahora me aplicaras la ley del hielo? –dijo Rukia en un tono burlón.

Al ver que ella hacía bromas Ichigo se sintió aliviado, era obvio que ella no estaba en problemas pero seguía preguntándose ¿Por qué se había ausentado esa mañana? Y para averiguarlo le siguió la corriente –hubiera llegado temprano a la escuela si no fuera porque alguien no me dejo dormir por estar jugando videojuegos toda la noche!

-silencio –dijo el profesor desde el escritorio.

-yo no tengo la culpa de que alguien todavía no tenga la fuerza suficiente de un shinigami para aguantar una noche en vela –dijo Rukia con voz baja y una sonrisa en los labios.

Ichigo no podía contraatacar, era evidente que cualquier cosa que dijera no sería mejor que lo que ella le contestaría después… así que decidió cambiar de tema –por cierto, ¿Dónde estuviste esta mañana?

El rostro de Rukia cambio de repente, ya no conservaba esa sonrisita de satisfacción que tenía hacia unos momentos –lo sabrás dentro de poco –lo dijo con un hilo de voz y una expresión triste en el rostro.

En esos momentos el timbre sonó, Rukia no dejo que Ichigo le preguntara mas, tomo sus cosas y salió aprisa del salón, el sin pensarlo salió tras ella ¿Por qué demonios es tan rápida? Pensó Ichigo.

-Kurosaki~kun ¿podemos hablar? –dijo Inoue antes de que Ichigo llegara a la puerta –solo será un momento.

Ichigo asintió todavía muy confundido, por la expresión de Inoue se veía que era algo urgente, por que las dos se comportaban extrañas, quizá ella sabía lo que le ocurría a Rukia, el no dejaba de pensar ¿Por qué Rukia se había puesto triste? ¿Por qué había salido corriendo sin darle ninguna explicación? ¿Será que no confiaba en él? Pero lo que más le atormentaba era ¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar en Rukia? En esos momentos se dio cuenta que se encontraban fuera de la escuela, Inoue se mostraba sumamente nerviosa.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Orihime? Si tienes un problema sabes que puedes confiar en mí, por algo somos amigos, Oye ¿tu sabes que le ocurre a Rukia?, desde la mañana a actuado muy extraña –dijo Ichigo para animarla a decir lo que tenía que decir, le urgía buscar a Rukia.

-lo siento, no sé que tenga Kuchiki~san… lo que yo quería decirte…. Kurosaki~kun… sé que no somos las personas más cercanas del mundo –dijo Inoue apretándose las manos con fuerza –la verdad… la verdad es que siempre me has gustado y quiero que seamos más que amigos… ¿que opinas?... ¿Qué opinas Kurosaki~kun? –dijo Inoue sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Ichigo no sabía que decir, nunca había visto a Inoue de ese modo, las ramas del árbol que estaba enfrente de él se movieron y al instante se escucho una fuerte explosión sobre la escuela, sin decir una palabra, Ichigo no espero ni un segundo… Rukia podría estar en problemas en ese momento, a cada paso que daba crecía en el mucha incertidumbre, habían ocurrido muchas cosas ese día, trato de dejar eso a un lado y se esforzó en llegar a la azotea, lo más importante era Rukia quien lo necesitaba en ese momento.

Ichigo no espero ni un momento, llego al techo y vio como Rukia se enfrentaba con un tipo con las mismas vestimentas que ellos dos ¡era un shinigami!

-déjala en paz infeliz! –grito Ichigo sacando su zanpakutou y enfrentándose al enemigo.

-esto es entre dos, no te metas mocoso –dijo el shinigami evitando el ataque de Ichigo –ya que nos interrumpieron creo que esto lo resolveremos en otro momento querida, en el momento que menos lo esperes vendré por ti –se despidió el shinigami guiñándole un ojo a Rukia y desapareciendo en el aire.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo Rukia? ¿Quién era ese tipo? Y ¿Por qué te hablo con tanta familiaridad? –le grito Ichigo a Rukia con el seño fruncido.

-eso no es algo que te concierne a ti –dijo Rukia frustrada –así que déjame en paz.

-por supuesto que me concierne, ¿era un shinigami cierto? Estaba atacándote ¿Por qué no me llamaste? Todavía no recuperas todos tus poderes.

-como iba a molestarte si estabas muy ocupado Baka! –grito Rukia cada vez mas enojada.

-¿de que estás hablando? –pregunto Ichigo sin entender de lo que Rukia estaba hablando.

-olvídalo! Por lo visto si eres un idiota –dijo Rukia dándose la vuelta y dejando a Ichigo completamente confundido.

~~Flash back~~

Conforme Rukia se alejaba de Ichigo recordaba lo que había ocurrido esa mañana…

"la habitación se encontraba a obscuras, eran las 5:30 am –demonios, no puedo dormir… es injusto que el este durmiendo plácidamente cuando anoche no me dejo terminar mi juego –dijo Rukia para sí -¿y si lo despierto? Solo para molestar un rato – dijo Rukia ideando un plan en su mente, salió del armario y poco a poco se fue acercando a la cama de Ichigo con una almohada en las manos, cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo lo miro, era evidente que estaba teniendo buenos sueños, Rukia no podía dejar de mirarlo, el no tenía el seño fruncido como siempre, se veía como otra persona

–Ichigo puede verse súper tierno cuando duerme –dijo Rukia con una voz queda, en ese momento su celular vibro -¿bueno? Inoue~chan ¿ocurre algo? –dijo Rukia un poco sobresaltada y en voz baja para no despertar a Ichigo.

-perdón kuchiki~san por hablar tan temprano, sino es mucha molestia ¿crees que puedas llegar a la escuela un poco antes? Quisiera hablar contigo –se escuchaba la voz de Inoue desde el auricular del celular.

-está bien –dijo Rukia un poco intrigada –si quieres, podemos hablar ahora mismo ya estaba despierta.

-ok, pero es algo que quiero preguntarte personalmente –dijo Inoue tímidamente -¿puedes venir ahorita mismo a la escuela?

-está bien, voy saliendo –dijo Rukia tomando su uniforme.

Antes de irse Rukia volvió la vista hacía la cama de Ichigo, el no se había movido ni un centímetro ¿estaría bien dejarle una nota diciéndole que se adelantaba a la escuela? Pero se abstuvo, era evidente que a el no le importaría y salió de la habitación.

Al llegar a la escuela encontró a Inoue en la entrada –perdón por pedirte esto Kuchiki~san –dijo Inoue como saludo.

-no te preocupes Inoue~chan, dime ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? –pregunto Rukia.

- es algo que quería preguntarte desde hace mucho tiempo, y discúlpame si es algo inapropiado pero necesito saber antes de hacer lo que quiero hacer y si no te pregunto pienso que no podré hacer mi mejor esfuerzo – dijo Inoue tan rápido que Rukia no podía entenderla.

-solo pregunta Inoue~chan –dijo Rukia para tranquilizarla.

-¿sientes algo por Kurosaki~kun? –pregunto Inoue de repente.

Rukia se quedo en shock, no sabía que decirle, era evidente que todo mundo hablaba de ellos porque siempre estaban juntos pero jamás se lo habían preguntado de frente, ella nunca se había preguntado que eran ellos dos y sobre todo nunca había pensado ¿que sentía por Ichigo? No podía ser cariño de hermanos ya que no sentía lo mismo que con su Nii~sama... ¿podría ser cariño de amigos? Pero su relación era mucho más fuerte que la que tenia con Renji…. ¿entonces… que eran? ¿Sentía afecto por él? Su cabeza daba vueltas, el silencio era cada vez más largo.

-se que es muy repentino Kuchiki~san… pero… pero me gusta Kurosaki~kun desde hace mucho tiempo, por eso mismo te lo pregunto… no quiero que nadie salga lastimado si yo llego a decir lo que siento –dijo Inoue para romper el hielo.

-no te preocupes Inoue~chan, entre Ichigo y yo no hay nada… da tu mejor esfuerzo –dijo Rukia.

La cara de Inoue se alegro, de la nada abrazo a Rukia y salió corriendo, Rukia no podía moverse, como era posible que sin saber lo que sentía por el su pecho le dolía mucho y sentía una enorme tristeza.

-por fin te encuentro mi dulce prometida –dijo una voz detrás de Rukia.

Rukia se estremeció, hacía bastante que no escuchaba esa voz -¿Qué haces aquí Aoki~sama? –dijo Rukia con desprecio.

-¿pero que son esos modales? Ese no es vocabulario para alguien de la nobleza y sobre todo… no es vocabulario para mi futura esposa, prometiste que solo vendrías 2 meses al mundo humano y después regresarías para nuestra boda –dijo Aoki con gesto de fastidio.

-eso es algo que acordaron nuestras familias, no es algo que yo desee –contesto Rukia con odio.

-pues quieras o no eso se hará… así que regresaras conmigo ahora mismo –dijo Aoki sacando su zanpakutou.

Era hora de entrar a la escuela, el tumulto de personas ayudaron a que Rukia pudiera escapar".

~~fin flash back~~

Rukia trato de olvidar todo eso, pero por más que trataba no podía… ya casi era hora de la salida, era evidente que no quería ver a Ichigo en esos momentos, ella sabía muy bien que su comportamiento había sido extraño desde que Inoue le había dicho eso, además de que ella se había desquitado con Ichigo aun cuando él no tenía nada que ver, la culpable era ella por no aclarar sus sentimientos… ¿pero cuáles serían los sentimientos de Ichigo?

Habían ocurrido tantas cosas que Rukia no se había dado cuenta que estaba sangrando del brazo, por lo que decidió ir a la enfermería antes de irse, si tenía que enfrentarse otra vez a Aoki tenía que estar recuperada al 100 %, ya se había desinfectado la herida y estaba a punto de vendársela cuando la puerta se abrió.

-por fin te encuentro enana! ¿Ahora si me vas a explicar todo lo que pasa? –dijo Ichigo mirando poco a poco que Rukia se encontraba herida –Rukia ¿estas bien? Déjame ayudarte –dijo Ichigo algo preocupado quitándole la venda de las manos y colocándosela en el brazo con mucho cuidado.

-yo puedo hacerlo sola –atajo Rukia

-no seas necia… sé lo que estoy haciendo ¿Quién crees que le ayuda al viejo en la clínica? –la sentencio Ichigo.

Ichigo se encontraba muy cerca de ella, poco a poco el deslizaba su mano sobre su brazo, ella empezaba a ponerse nerviosa ¿Por qué en esos momentos? Otras veces ya habían estado a solas… entonces ¿Por qué en esos momentos ella no podía ni respirar?

-Rukia ¿segura que estas bien? ¿Por qué estas roja? ¿Tienes temperatura? –pregunto Ichigo posando su mano sobre la frente de Rukia.

Rukia se movió al instante ¿Por qué el solo rosee de sus manos la ponía tan nerviosa?

Ichigo se sentía cada vez más frustrado, quería respuestas –Rukia ¿ya no confías en mí? –pregunto Ichigo con una mirada triste.

-por supuesto que confío en ti tonto –dijo Rukia.

-entonces ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? Dímelo, por favor.

-antes que nada ¿Qué le contestaste a Inoue? –sentencio Rukia -¿sientes algo por ella?

-¿tu como sabes eso? –pregunto Ichigo al instante.

-eso no importa, contéstame primero… ¿ella te gusta? –pregunto Rukia, era obvio que no lo negaría, Inoue es muy hermosa, de seguro ya hasta eran novios pensó Rukia con la mirada clavada en el piso.

Ichigo no pudo mas, la sujeto del rostro para que sus miradas se encontraran -¿eso te preocupa? –los dos se quedaron callados –si es eso no tienes por qué preocuparte, yo nunca he sentido nada por ella –Ichigo sentía una necesidad de explicarle a Rukia aunque no sabía bien porque.

Rukia se sintió tan aliviada, ya no sentía que su pecho se comprimía, los dos se sonrieron, de un momento a otro había aparecido un brillo en sus ojos.

-descansa un rato ok, tengo que hablar con Inoue y aclarar todo de una vez por todas –dijo Ichigo alejándose de ella y cerrando la puerta –regresare por ti.

Rukia se recostó en la camilla, era evidente que tantas emociones y su herida la habían agotado, además tenía que controlarse… en esos momentos sentía una necesidad de correr tras Ichigo y abrazarlo, sentirlo otra vez, y pensando en eso poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

Ichigo encontró a Inoue limpiando el pizarrón, las clases ya habían acabado –lo siento por irme tan de repente, sobre lo que me dijiste… lo siento mucho Orihime, yo no puedo corresp…

-está bien Kurosaki~kun –lo interrumpió Inoue –ya sabía que no sentías lo mismo por mí, no tienes por qué disculparte, solo quería decírtelo para poder poner punto final a la página y cambiar de hoja, siento mucho si te cause molestias –dijo Inoue tomando sus cosas y saliendo del salón.

Ichigo se sentía un poco mal, pero sabía que había sido mejor hablar con toda confianza y con la verdad… en eso, un mal presentimiento se apoderó de él… ¿Rukia estaría bien?

Rukia sintió como le acariciaban el cabello –Ichigo volviste –dijo Rukia mientras abría poco a poco los ojos.

-me ofende que me confundas con otro sujeto mi amor –repuso Aoki con el rostro imperturbable –es momentos de irnos!

Aoki tomo a Rukia por las manos y forcejeándola trato de sacarla de la cama –me encanta que te resistas… eso me motiva a robarte un beso.

-ni se te ocurra infeliz! –ordeno Ichigo tomando a Aoki por el cuello y separándolo de Rukia.

-¿otra vez tu? Esto no es algo que te concierne muchachito.

-por supuesto que sí –grito Ichigo

-sabes algo, no quería armar ningún escándalo ya que mi familia es sumamente importante y no quiero manchar mi apellido pero ya me tienes arto, Rukia es mi prometida y vendrá conmigo.

Estas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría para Ichigo ¿Rukia comprometida? En esos sus miradas se cruzaron, Ichigo vio que la expresión de Rukia era de terror, el no iba a permitir que la obligaran a hacer algo que no quería, Ichigo no espero mas y se transformo en shinigami, evito el ataque de Aoki –no dejare que te la lleves –dijo Ichigo con mucha confianza.

-en serio crees que un tipo tan débil como tu puede decirme eso? –grito Aoki alzando su zanpakutou y contraatacando.

-cuidado Ichigo, no te confíes, el es un maestro del combate en la sociedad de almas, es por eso que mi familia quiere que me case con el –dijo Rukia aun sin poderse mover de la camilla.

-no te preocupes Rukia, confía en mí, no dejare que te aparten de mi lado –dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-no me hagas reír niñito, ella es mía… con qué derecho me dices que no me la puedo llevar?

-lo digo solo por una importante razón… yo LA AMO! –dijo Ichigo mirando tiernamente a Rukia.

Rukia no lo podía creer, estaba completamente atónita.

Aoki empezó a reírse alocadamente, su cara se empezó a desfigurar al igual que su cuerpo, y poco a poco se fue transformando en un hollow, Ichigo y Rukia no lo podían creer.

-jajajajaj por fin puedo mostrar mi verdadera forma, solamente utilice el cuerpo de ese estúpido shinigami y sus recuerdos para acercarme a ti mi linda shinigami y poderte devorar, pero que sorpresa! Ahora tengo a dos deliciosos shinigamis para cenar –dijo el hollow atacando a Ichigo con sus enormes garras, Ichigo esquivo el primer ataque pero el segundo lo rozo en el pecho, como pudo se colocó arriba de la cabeza del hollow, era preciso atacarlo lo antes posible, no podían perder más tiempo.

-este es tu fin horrendo hollow –dijo Ichigo cortando al hollow con todas sus fuerzas por la mitad con su zanpakutou.

Ichigo cayó al piso un poco aturdido, le faltaba el aliento, inmediatamente Rukia se colocó alado de el –Ichigo, ¿estás bien? –pregunto Rukia muy preocupada colocando sus manos sobre el pecho de Ichigo para ver si respiraba.

-si, lo importante es que tu estés bien Rukia –contesto Ichigo agarrándole la mano para que ella no se preocupara mas.

-oye… ¿es cierto lo que dijiste hace unos momentos? –pregunto Rukia con una expresión seria.

Ichigo se sentó, sus caras quedaron a unos cuantos centímetros la una de la otra –tan cierto como esto –dijo Ichigo posando sus labios sobre los de Rukia, ella no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, su corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho, ella lo abrazo y notó que el corazón de él también estaba latiendo muy fuerte, ¿entonces esto era el amor? Ella solamente sabía que en los brazos de él era la persona más feliz del mundo.

-Ichigo, prométeme algo –dijo Rukia aun sin apartarse de el.

-dime –dijo Ichigo en un susurro

-nunca te alejaras de mi ¿está bien? –dijo Rukia escondiendo su cara en el pecho de Ichigo por toda la vergüenza que sentía.

-es un hecho, no lo permitiré, simplemente ya no puedo estar lejos de ti –dijo Ichigo besándola en la frente.

FIN

espero les haya gustado ^^ es mi primera vez y si llegaste a este punto te pido que dejes un review para ir mejorando :3 se aceptan todos los comentarios ^^ muchas gracias por leerme

Ja ne!

PD: no lo olviden... viva el IchiRuki 3


End file.
